


Master

by Demonheart666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Dom Jared Padalecki, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hardcore, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fifty Shades of Grey, M/M, Original Character(s), Smut, Sub Jensen Ackles, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonheart666/pseuds/Demonheart666
Summary: Jared is a young millionaire who gets what he wants. He wants Jensen.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Jensen was a normal guy with a normal 9 to 5 office job. He had just moved to new york due to family issues at home. He didn't really know anyone but he doesn't mine preferring the solitude life style.

It was currently 5 minutes to 5 so he decided to start packing up for the day. Placing his laptop in its bag and putting his jacket back on. He walks over to the elevator before hitting the button just as his phone beeps with a new message

Misha: hey you still going to the party this weekend

Misha was one of Jensen new friends he'd made at work. He was a strange human being however was really friendly, probably wouldn't even hurt a fly.

Jen: do we have to

He replies with just as the doors open. He turns his phone off and steps into the lift. He hits ground floor then, and only then, realises the other person in the elevator. It was Jared. No one really ever saw him unless you went to the top floor. He owned the company.

Everyone talked about him like he was a god and to be honest he did look like one. He wore an all black suit, shoulder length hair which was currently tied up in a bun, and ripped with muscles you didnt even know existed.

"I'm sorry but have we met before" the taller of the two asks breaking the silence. He spoke softly had a deep voice however not as deep as Jen's.

"Not to my knowledge" the older replies.

"I'm sorry you just really look like someone i know." He says before returning to silence. Rest of the ride stayed in silence until the door opened and was met with hundreds of employees and clients running around and yelling at each other.

Jared left first heading to his collection of security gaurds then Jen left heading to his car. He owned a 1967 chevy impala which was he pride and joy. The car belonged to his father however was given to him on his 20th birthday.

Jared turned back to the shorter man who was leaving the building. He was sure he knew him from somewhere. "Hey chris you mind finding out who that guy is" chris was one of his guards. He grew up with parents in the FBI so he knows how to find information about people easily.

"Of course sir"


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you want misha" Jensen sighs as he makes it to the 11th floor of his appartmemt building. The short brunette was standing outside his front door obvioulsy annoyed by what he had replied to the message with. 

"Nice to see you too" misha says. He walks over to him and unlock the door before they head inside the small appartmemt. "What do you mean when you say 'do we have to'. Why don't you wanna go" he asks as Jen passes him a bottle of beer. 

"Because parties aren't really my thing" they both sit on the black leather sofa and carry on talking about this Saturday. The party is for the company's 10 years annaverisry however Jen, only being there a month, really wasnt interested. He only had the job because he needed the money.

"Come on Jen please just for a few hour" misha begs The problem with misha is that he is so adorable you couldn't say no to him.

"Ok fine I'll go. Also i have to tell you something" he says finishing his drinks. He stands and head back to the kitchen to collect another two bottles.

"Thanks. And of course" he says as the taller sits back down, placing his legs on the coffee table.

"Jared. As in Jared padalecki. I bumped into him in the lift as i was leaving. He said he reconisged me"

"Well lucky you. He doesn't usually talk to anyone who isn't his security, clients, or family and family" misha says taking the last sip of his first bottle.

"Yeah lucky me"

Jared stepped into his new york penthouse appartment. After the long, stressful day all he wanted was to have a shower and probably call up one of his old subs. Jared, or Jay as some people call him, along with the company he owned one of the most private but famous D/S club in the country. He also trains subs and has worked with a lot of men and women in his past and got a shit ton of money for it. However, the one he wants, the one that would be his and stay his, was that new employee of his.

"Chris. I want that information on my desk by tomorrow" he tells the first of his guards. "Will, tyler you can go home" he tells the other two.

"Goodnight sir. See you tomorrow" they both say in unison before leaving. Jay then heads to his ensuite bathroom to have a well needed shower.

The next day came pretty quickly. Jared got up, had a shower, got ready for the day then headed to is at home office. Like he had told chris, an envelope sat on his desk. He sat down and opened it.

Jensen Ackles. Age 30. Born Dallas, Texas. Moved to new york a month ago. It started off as the usual information you know about people but then quickly turned more personal. Extreml personal. Jared could stop the smile as he continued reading. He took out his phone and sent a thanks to chris before putting the paperwork into a safe and leaving for work.


	3. Chapter 3

~Saturday 6 30pm~

"Has he been invited"

"Hey had been invited before your fascination sir" william Jared's second guard replies as he waits by the front door. Jared places his coffee mug in the sink then walks over to william. "Its his choice however if he attends"

"If he does i am the first to know" jared says then opens the front door. Chris and tyler stood outside, in uniform and armed. They usually only wear suits and have shotguns however today they wore the full get up. "Lets go"

Jensen stairing at himself in his bedroom mirror. Tonight was the night of the party and misha was picking him at 6:45 which was in 10 mins. He wore a black suit with a white shirt which had the top two button undone.

He places his watch onto his wrists, ties his laces on his shoes, then buttons up his jacket. Once he finishes that, a knock at the front door is heard. He opens it to see the shorter male. "Ready to go Jen" me says obvioulsy not wanting to be late.

"Yeah. Lets go" they step out the appartmemt, Jen locks the door, then head to the the elevator. The taller was already dreading his choices

"Jensen Ackles" he tells the bouncer at the door. He checked the list then opened the door to allow him in. He stood to the side waiting for his annoying friend. He turns to look what is taking so long to see the bouncer on his phone. "Hi. Sorry for the wait. Whats your name" he says politly.

"Misha Collins" he says. He opens the door and misha walks over to me. "Come on" he says dragging him into the room. The area was filled with hundred, probably thousands, of people either talking, drinking, or dancing. "Go get us drinks" he says pushing Jen to the bar which was on their right.

"Why do i..." he starts but then catches the long haird host standing there talking to a group of people. "I'm not going over there"

"Why not" misha asks. The truth was that Jensen found Jared extremely attractive and since their first meting in the elevator has had several inappropriate dreams about him.

"Because i dont want to" Jen replies.

"Not an excuse. Now go over there, be polite, and get me a fucking drink" he says trying to act tough but failed.

"You're not the boss of me" they both burst into laughter and Jen gives in. "Fine but if it all goes to shit its your fault"

Jensen takes the others order then walk over to the bar. As he gets there Jared had stopped talking to his guests and was sipping at his whiskey. "Could i have a martini please and a whiskey" jen asks the bartender.

"Two drinks?" The taller asks.

"Martini is from my friend" Jensen replies.

"I didn't know you where coming" he says placing his drink down. Pulling out his wallet and paying form Jen's two drinks.

"I wasnt planning on it however misha insisted. You dont have to pay" jared says.

"Well i dont have to but i want to. I'll see you around Jensen" he says before picking his drink back up and walk away. Jen stood there shocked, he hadn't told him is name. Jen picks up the drinks and walks back over to misha who was talking to two ladies.

"You ok Jen" misha says taking his drink and the ladies walk away.

"Yeah I'm ok just confused" he says.

"About what" misha asks turning to face his friend.

"You know what it doesnt matter"

After about two hours jared made his way back to Jensen who had just stopped talking to a few work mates. "Mr Ackles" he says making his appearance known.

"I have a question for you. How do you know my name? I never told you my name"

"I know the names of almost all my employees" jay lies. The truth is he doesnt care. He doesnt care about anyone other than his friends, family, and Jensen.

"Ok whos that" jensen asks pointing to misha who was talking to someone.

"I said almost" Jen laughs then takes the last sip of his whiskey. "Could we get two more please" Jay asks one of his staff.

"No thats ok. I'm not staying that much longer" the shorter male says.

"Please just one more" jay begs which was unique for him. Jen sighs but stays for one more drink.


	4. Chapter 4

“Just one more” had turned into sevral. The two talked, laughed, and danced. The two got to know each other better and eventually Jared got his lips onto Jens.

"Hey lets get out of here" the taller whispers as it neared midnight. Jen just's nods. "Chris get the car" he says, Jen had his head on Jared's shoulder.

Jensen had been so preoccupied with Jared’s lips on his neck and the hands that were on his ass to notice being moved into the Rolls Royce. Jared even remember the exact reason they ended up like this but he didn't, he had what he wanted.

Eventually they made it back to Jay's penthouse and to close door Jared slam's Jensen against it. Jensen’s head hit with a thud but went by unnoticed by them both. Jared pressed in against Jensen and ground their hips together. They both groaned into each other’s mouths. "Your so hot baby" Jay groans out once he's removed the smaller's shirt.

Jay moves them down hallway and into Jared’s bedroom. By the time they reach the destination both were naked and laughing. The bed groaned as they fell onto it and struggled to shimmy their way to the pillows while not letting go of one another or separating their mouths from the other’s body.

~next morning~

"Morning" Jay says as he stands at the end of the bed. It was 7am and he had just got back from his morning workout.

Jensen weakly reaches out with his left hand, he had just woken up. “morning” he mutters into a pillow.

“four orgasms in seventy minutes. Jensen honey, you shouldn’t be capable of speech.” the younger says as he removes his tshirt revealing his abbs. Jensen just groans making Jay smile. "I'm going for a shower. Do you wanna join" Jen just growls at him. What they did last night, the hope of him being able to move this morning was slim to none.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a week and jared hadn't seen or heard from Jen since. He was getting worried, getting concerned that he had lost him forever. It was friday evening and Jay was standing in the elevator with chris and tyler. "Is everything ok sir. You look distracted" tyler asks.

"Yeah just thinking about him. Im fine" the doors open at the ground floor and green eyes fell on Jay's hazel ones, Jay watches as the other sucks in a breath, his eyes still locked. "Mr Ackles"

"Sir" Jay had to grit his teeth to stop him from pushing the shorter against the wall and having his way with him right now. Especially at the name he had just called him. Lets just say Jay went home that evening and blew the biggest load he had in the last week.

Jen had gotten home as quickly as possible after that. Jay had effected him so much that night that he came home and couldn't eat, sleep, or even go about the next few day in genral without thinking of him. Thats why he hadn't called him. Couldn't imagine what would happen to him if he gave into himself and gave himself to Jared because what if jay only wanted him that one night not as a permanent lover. However after that night he knew if he ever saw him again he'd drop to his knees and beg for him.

That weekend jen had tried to take his mind off the billionaire however failed everytime. He after fridays encounter he couldnt help but remember that night. For the first time in his life Jen had completely fallen under Someones control, and want had scared him was that he wanted to give himself up to the younger man.

All he remembers truly though was him ending up on his stomach on Jared's bed, ass in the air, face down. The billionaires tongue deep in his ass, his fingers alongside it. Jen became needier every second, his patience running thin. "Jay, dammit, hurry up-fuck-I need more, need your cock, please,” he remembers begging. The last think he remembers was jay slamming into him.

On Monday jensen had stayed clear of the taller until a knock was heard at his office door. "Come in" he says not bothering to stand and answer it.

"Mr Ackles. Mr Padalecki is wanting to see you in his office imediantly" it was one of his security guards. William, he thinks.

Jensen swallows the lump in his throat but follows him. The elevator ride to the 25th floor was quiet. No one had ever really beeb to this floor unless you worked close to the boss so jen had no idea what he was expecting bearing in mind jared appartment was modern day art. They stepped out the elevator but jensen didnt have to to take in the view from the window. He was dragged straight into an office. "You wanna know something, I first saw you about a month ago," is all the tall brunette says. He was starring out the window.

"Pardon" jensen asks starting to become confused.

"Why have you been keeping your distance" he says turning around to lock eyes with Jen.

"I... I..." he stutters. The taller had him an effect on him no one has ever had. Just his glare made him weak.

"Well i want you to go back down to that office of yours and think." He says sitting down on his chair

"About what" 

"If you want me or not because if you do, a lot is gonna change"


End file.
